


Chocolate erótico

by Justme_charmie



Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Cayman Islands, Chocolate, Islands, M/M, Oral Sex, Quarantine, Semi-Public Sex, Sex and Chocolate
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justme_charmie/pseuds/Justme_charmie
Summary: En plena cuarentena y extasiado gracias a la convivencia con el amor de su vida en las Islas Caimán, Timmy cree que no puede ser más feliz de lo que es. Sin embargo, la imaginación inquieta de su amante Armie lo sorprende nuevamente en un ágape sexual.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Chocolate erótico

El nuevo año traía nuevos desafíos y ellos lo tomaron como un reto para conocerse más, fortalecer la relación y crecer profesionalmente. Ambos harían teatro pero en lugares completamente distintos: Timmy se encontraba en Londres y Armie en New York.

Era romántico, porque Armie se quedaba en el departamento de Timmy que estaba localizado en una avenida prestigiosa y a cuadras del teatro y Timmy se quedaba en la casa de Armie con todas las comodidades en un barrio seguro y tranquilo, con un chófer personal.  
Sin embargo se les hacía muy difícil sobrevivir a la distancia, se extrañaban muchísimo así que aunque quisieron lamentarlo huyeron a las islas Caimán sin pensarlo y completamente felices cuando se cancelaron ambos espectáculos a causa del terrible virus.

Ya habían estado ahí juntos, para el cumpleaños número 23 de Timmy y las fiestas de Navidad y Año Nuevo. Pero esta vez todo se sentía diferente: más íntimo, más caliente, salvaje pero seguro. Hacia unas semanas que se encontraban allí y todos los días se parecían entre sí aunque tenían algo nuevo y diferente. Sus actividades diarias constaban con Timmy siendo despertado por un sabroso y muy nutritivo desayuno, lectura matutina en la cama donde Timmy leía en voz alta para ambos con el agraciado mangar que era su voz, video juegos o besos perezosos, tímidos y tiernos, luego, si los besos no se hacían más calientes y podían aguantarse y no tener sexo, seguían las clases de cocina que Armie le daba a su bello Timmy, almuerzo y luego tenían un tiempo de descanso en el que iban a disfrutar el sol en la basta playa privada de Armie. Allí se besaban por horas. Armie no podía entender cómo fue tan afortunado para quedarse con el niño más lindo del mundo. Timmy le daba clases de actuación dramática y juntos cantaban canciones de comedia musical o Armie lo dejaba sin aliento ni palabras al cantar algún Aria romántica en italiano con su voz viril y aperlada de barítono.

Ahora se encontraban en la playa, descansando abrazados haciendo cucharita. Por supuesto que Armie estaba atrás sosteniendo con dulzura su hermoso cuerpo. Cuando Timothée empezó a hablar, sintió cómo su pecho retumbaba como una caja amplificadora de guitarra. 

"He visto muchas películas y entrevistas tuyas cuando eras más joven, Armie. Y tu voz no ha cambiado en absoluto. Me enamoré de ella en cuanto abriste tu preciosa boca y te presentaste esa tarde soleada en Crema. Me enamoré de tus ojos cuando los posaste con tanto cariño y admiración en mi esa vez y me miraste con tanto amor. Los amo con la misma intensidad desde aquel día. Me enamoré de tus manos antes de que me tocaras y de tus labios antes de que me besaras, porque a penas te vi supe que lo harías de un modo tan especial..."

"Te amo, Timothée".

Cada vez que respiraba, Armie se sentía agradecido. Toda su vida había trabajado con mucho esfuerzo, dedicación y compromiso. Hubieron días malos, muchos. Hubieron personas arrogantes que lo insultaron y usaron. Hubo dolor y sufrimiento, tanto que estuvo al borde de abandonar su carrera y dedicarse a los negocios financieros de su padre, pero finalmente llegó su ángel Timothée en forma de niño inseguro y amoroso a hacerlo sentir nuevamente. Con Timmy salió del cascarón y no tuvo miedo de ser feliz. Cuando le confesó a Luca que estaba enamorado el hombre mayor lo abrazó con fuerza y le susurró palabras de aliento al oído arruyandolo como un niño. Supo que estaba en buenas manos.  


Todo ese amor no solo había reactivado su carrera, sino que había sido reconocido y premiado con un Oscar a mejor actor que para conmoción de todos no lo dedicó ni a sus padres ni a su ex mujer, sino que se lo dedicó a "Timothée Chalamet, el hombre de su vida."

Cuando tenía a Timmy entre sus brazos y mientras absorbía su calor y su aroma a vainilla y canela, sabía que el mayor premio que pudo haber ganado era su amor.

Timmy lo sacó de sus pensamientos al soltarse de su abrazo cuando su alarma empezó a sonar.

—Armie, es hora de reponer mi protector solar.

Armie refunfuñó.

—Deja que yo te cubra del sol, él no podrá tocarte si tengo mí cuerpo encima de ti.

Dio vuelta a Timmy cuidadosamente y lo presionó contra la lona donde estaban acostados, sentándose arriba de él y rozando la dura protuberancia que el pequeño bañador blanco a penas podía cubrir. Timmy se sonrojó cuando vio lo afectado que Armie estaba. Por él.  
Timmy nunca se acostumbraría ni superaría la grata sorpresa que le generaba saber lo que le hacía al cuerpo de Armie.  
Él, solo él. Bastaba solo con una mirada para mandar los cavales de Armie al demonio. Eso siempre lo hizo sentir tan bien...

Armie sonrió confiado al ver la reacción del cuerpo de Timmy, el adorable rosado en sus mejillas lo encendió y se estiro sobre su cuerpo, frotandose intencionalmente con la imponente protuberancia de Timmy que se le marcaba en su traje de baño de cuerina de diseñador. Empezó a esparcir besos por su cuello de gacela que siempre había adorado mientras continuaba presionando su miembro suavemente con el de Timm por sobre la tela. Consiguió varios ruidos que se escaban de la garganta del pequeño mientras acariciaba su pelo.  
Timmy acaricio un costado rapado de su cabeza con una mano mientras que estiraba la otra para tomar un puñado de arena caliente, enterrando su mano allí, anticipando, practicando, anhelando lo que haría en el cuerpo de su amado.  
Armie se burló suficiente de su cuello dejando algunas suaves marcas cuando la mano en su cabeza comenzó a tirar de los rizos de su nueva cresta.

—¡Besame!

Timmy ordenó y Armie lanzó risitas.

— ¿En serio me querés tanto, Oliver?

— ¿Quererte? Yo te... Deseo.

—Oliver, tu frase es "Adoro".

Sabía que Armie lo torturaba, con esas burlas en su oído. Tan adorable. Pero no podía quejarse porque lo disfrutaba infinitamente.

Finalmente Armie lo estaba besando. Timmy tomó un puñado de arena tibia y la soltó hermosamente por la espalda de su galán. En un movimiento desesperado, llevó ambas manos, ahora limpias, al elástico del short blanco y diminuto de Armie y lentamente bajó la parte trasera dejando su hermoso culo a mereced del sol.

—Mi durazno necesita luz solar para ser más sabroso y jugoso para mi. Pronto lo comeré.

Soltó entre besos.

Armie tembló mientras era súper concientes de las manos de Timothée que masajeaban sus nalgas, abriéndolo y dándole nalgadas.

Le encantaba este lado juguetón y seguro que había adquirido Timmy. Detuvo el beso y pasó la lengua por los ahora rosados y brillantes labios de Timothee. Su pene palpitaba por ellos y antes de decirlo Timmy lo atrajo hacia él, no sin antes deslizar el short hacia abajo, liberando su pene y su trasero completamente aunque seguía entre ellos.

Armie entendía y complacía siempre sus deseos, esta vez no fue la excepción.

Llevó lentamente su miembro ansioso a la rosada y elegante boca de Timmy y mirándolo profundamente a los ojos empezó a empujar lentamente regalándole los más bellos gemidos. Con sus largas manos comenzó a acariciarlo por encima de la ropa de baño de diseñador, desenlazando como un experto las cuerdas que lo amarraban por la parte delantera, dejando su pene al aire.  
Timmy se sintió excelente con la briza y el calor directo sobre su pene, así que continuó lamiendo y chupando a Armie como a Armie le gustaba. Apretaba sus dulces dedos sobre la firme piel del culo de Armie invitándolo a ir más, más profundo, más duro, más rápido. Su miembro goteaba, podía sentir todas las sensaciones mientras miraba el océanos en los ojos de su amado. Era tan intenso.  
Armie sentía todas las emociones duplicadas, así que se sintió llegar muy rápidamente. El cuerpo de Timothée le hizo perder todo el autocontrol. Cuando estuvo al borde apartó el pene de la boca de Timmy haciendo que él haga un "plup" y admirando sus ojos llorosos y su boca abierta por la sorpresa, le dio un rápido beso en la boca, porque sabía que Timothée amaba que él sintiera su propio sabor en su boca y justo antes de dejarse llevar se ocupó de acomodar y guiar a su pene para esparcir sus hilos de chocolate blanco sobre el pecho inmaculado de Timmy y sobre sus rosados, erectos y muy perceptivos pezones bebés. Mirando todo con profundos ojos de deseo.  
La exitación de Timmy al ser cubierto con el orgasmo caliente y espeso de Armie lo llevo al borde, haciéndolo explotar manchadose sus piernas. Armie lo lamió como felicitación.  
Le apartó su pequeño traje de baño, le colocó su short blanco y sujetándolo entre sus brazos y desnudo como un tarzán sexual, lo llevo de regreso a casa.  
Timmy sonrió feliz y gracias al calor de Armie y su satisfacción post orgásmica se durmió en sus brazos.  
Muy por el contrario, Armie no había dejado de pensar en chocolate cuando vio su semen en el cuerpo de Timothée.  
Su piel de alabastro cremosa harían una perfecta combinación con hilos de chocolate negro belga derretido que lamería muy suavemente.  
Inspirado por su amante y atrapado por la bruma sexual que aún conservaba, dejó a su hermoso Dios griego descansar y luego de vestirse con los mismos shorts blancos y su camisa ondulante partió a comprar los elementos para su ágape sexual.


End file.
